Versteck des Shadow Broker (Mission)
Die DLC Mission,' Versteck des Shadow Broker', gehört zu den offiziellen Zusatzinhalten von Mass Effect 2. Sie ist eine der abwechslungsreichsten Missionen in Mass Effect 2. Missionsbeginn Wenn der DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker installiert ist, erhaltet ihr eine Nachricht in eurem privaten Terminal auf der Normandy. Cerberus hat Informationen über Einkäufe des Shadow Brokers erhalten, welche möglicherweise einen Hinweis auf seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort enthalten. Nach dem Lesen der Mail habt ihr nun die Möglichkeit, die Mission bei eurem nächsten Treffen mit Liara auf Illium mit der Dialogoption'' "'''Nieder mit dem Shadow Broker"'' zu beginnen. '''Liara begibt sich nach Erhalt der Informationen von Cerberus in ihr Apartment. Nach Aufsuchen des Taxistandes ist es Shepard möglich, ihr mit seinem / ihrem Squad zu folgen. Liaras Apartment right|300px|Liaras Apartment Bei der Ankunft in Liaras Apartment stößt man sogleich auf einen frischen Tatort. Nach einem Gespräch mit der den Fall untersuchenden Asari-Spectre Tela Vasir erfährt man, dass Agenten des Brokers geschätzte 20 Minuten vor Shepards Eintreffen ein Attentat auf Liara verübt haben. Eine Scheibe im Apartment weist ein Einschussloch auf, Liara scheint aufgrund eines Körperschildes überlebt zu haben, jedoch ist sie unauffindbar. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Liara Shepards baldiges Eintreffen erwartete, vermutet Shepard, dass sie ihm / ihr einen Hinweis hinterlassen hat. Und tatsächlich wird man beim Durchsuchen des Apartments fündig: Eine zurückgelassene Datendisk zeigt ein Gespräch Liaras mit einem salarianischen Informationshändler namens Sekat, welcher angibt, die Cerberus Daten entschlüsselt zu haben und den genauen Aufenthaltsort der ihm unbekannten Zielperson ermitteln zu können. Die Übergabe der Daten an Liara soll im Baria Frontiers im Dracon Handelszentrum vollzogen werden. Nach Erhalt dieser Information begeben sich Tela Vasir und Commander Shepard sogleich zum genannten Übergabeort. Dracon Handelszentrum thumb|left|312px|Dracon HandelszentrumGleich nach Ankunft am Dracon Handelszentrum detonieren in mehreren Stockwerken des Gebäudes Bomben. Nun arbeitet man sich mit seinem Squad vom unteren Teil des Gebäudes nach oben durch, während Tela Vasir mit ihrem Wagen zum Dach fliegt und den entgegengesetzten Weg nimmt. Nach dem Erreichen von Baria Frontiers wird Shepard von einigen Agenten des Shadow Brokers attackiert. Jetzt kämpft man sich die gesamte Etage hindurch. Bevor man jedoch schließlich den salarianischen Informationshändler erreichen kann, wird dieser von einem Agenten des Brokers eliminiert, welcher wiederum kurz darauf, als Shepard den Ort des Geschehens betritt, von Tela Vasir erschossen wird. Diese gibt an, weder die Daten noch Liara gefunden zu haben. Als Liara in dem Augenblick auftaucht, stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass Tela Vasir der gesuchte Attentäter ist und diese im Auftrag des Brokers die Daten sicherstellen sollte. Kurz darauf versucht der Asari-Spectre die Flucht zu ergreifen, indem sie eine Scheibe mit Biotik sprengt. thumb|270px|Tela Vasir erschießt Söldner Jedoch wirft sich Shepard in dem Moment auf sie und beide fallen eine Etage auf den Marktplatz hinab. Tela Vasir schafft es allerdings sich von Shepard im Fall zu lösen und ihn / sie mit Hilfe von Biotik kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Daraufhin springt Liara die Etage hinab und nimmt unmittelbar die Verfolgung der flüchtenden Vasir auf. Nun wird der Marktplatz von Agenten des Brokers gestürmt, sodass Shepard und sein / ihr Squad sich erst durch Gegnerwellen kämpfen müssen, bevor sie Liara erreichen, welche Tela Vasir auf einen Parkplatz in die Enge gedrängt hat. Beim Eintreffen Shepards schafft der Asari-Spectre es mit seinem Wagen zu entkommen, sodass man gezwungen ist, mit Liara und einem Squadmitglied die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Hotel Azur Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die Häuserschluchten von Illium, stürzt Tela Vasir schließlich auf einem der Wolkenkratzer, dem Hotel Azur, ab. Während Shepard noch landet, ruft Vasir Verstärkung zu sich. Daher gilt es erstmal einige Shadow Broker-Söldner zu erledigen, bis schließlich ein Unfall zwischen zwei der Fahrzeuge einen Weg zu Vasirs Skycar frei macht. Am Skycar angekommen, zeigt sich das Vasir Blut verliert. Nachdem der Commander die Blutspur bis zum Ende verfolgt hat, nimmt sich Vasir eine Geißel. thumb|left|280px|Tela Vasir nach einem harten Kampf Shepard kann nun Vasirs Forderungen erfüllen, oder trotz der Geißel schießen. Alternativ lenkt Shepard mit einer Vorbild/ Abtrünnig-Rede ab, wodurch Liara mit Biotik einen Tisch auf Vasir werfen kann. In jedem Fall kommt es zum Kampf gegen Vasir, wobei es einen längerer Kampf wird, da die Söldner des Brokers sich auch einmischen. Nachdem Vasir trotzdem besiegt ist, nimmt sich Liara Sekats Datenpad. Nachdem Vasir sich für ihrer Taten gerechtfertigt hat, stirb sie. Dank der Infos von Sekat kann Liara nun endlich, den genauen Standort des Verstecks des Shadow Brokers ausfindig machen, in einem Schiff das sich in den Stürmen des Planeten Hagalaz versteckt. Im Herzen der Finsternis thumb|300px|Anflug zum Schiff des Shadow BrokersNachdem Shepards Squad auf der Außenhülle des Schiffes gelandet ist, ist es Liara möglich, den einzigen Eingang in die Basis als eine stark gesicherte Luke im hinteren Teil des Schiffes auszumachen. Unterdessen entsendet der Shadow Broker eine ganze Armee von Söldnern, um Shepards Vorankommen zu behindern. Trotz allem gelingt es Shepards Squad schließlich in die Basis einzudringen und den an einem Folterstuhl gefesselten Feron vorzufinden. Da die Foltergerätschaften jedoch an das Infonetzwerk des Brokers angeschlossen sind, ist eine Befreiung erst durch dessen Abschaltung in der Operationszentrale möglich. Nach Erreichen der Operationszentrale, in welcher der Shadow Broker bereits auf Shepards Eintreffen wartet, enthüllt sich nun schließlich auch die wahre Identität des Brokers: ein Yahg; eine Spezies, welche vor Jahren vom Citadel-Rat aufgrund ihres Kontrollwahns und ihrer Aggressivität ausgestoßen wurde. thumb|left|310px|Shepard trifft den Shadow Broker Nach einem kurzen Wortaustausch, in dessen Folge das dritte Squadmitglied vom Broker bewusstlos geschlagen wird, sodass sich Shepard und Liara ihm alleine stellen müssen, kommt es schließlich zum Kampf. In dessen Verlauf benutzt der Shadow Broker die Energie aus dem Informationsnetzwerk, um sich mit einer für Kugeln und Energie undurchdringliche Barriere zu schützen. Jedoch gelingt es Shepard, die Barriere durch Nahkampf zu umgehen. Am Ende benutzt Liara genau die Energie, welche den Shadow Broker nahezu unverwundbar macht, um ihn zu besiegen, indem sie das Informationsnetzwerk durch einen biotischen Angriff beschädigt. In dessen Folge werden die Schilde des Brokers derart überlastet, dass es ihn vollkommen vernichtet. Kurz danach melden sich einige Agenten des Brokers über die Terminals und wollen sich über die kurzzeitige Störung erkundigen. In dem Moment übernimmt Liara kurzentschlossen die Rolle des Shadow Broker. Wie auch Feron, welcher sehr überrascht ist Liara als neuen Broker vorzufinden, in der Informationszentrale eintrifft, kommt auch das dritte Squadmitglied wieder zu Bewusstsein. Als beide daraufhin den Raum verlassen, um Liara und Shepard einen Moment für sich zu lassen, bricht Liara schließlich in Tränen aus, kaum fähig zu fassen, dass die Suche nach dem Shadow Broker nach zwei Jahren endlich ein Ende hat. Romanze Nach Besiegen des Shadow Brokers kann man Liara an Bord der Basis des Brokers vorfinden, wenn man sie anspricht, ergibt sich die Wiederaufnahme der Romanze aus Teil 1, in dessen Folge Shepard sie auf die Normandy einlädt. Dort bezieht Shepard außerdem erstmalig Stellung, was seine / ihre Meinung über die bevorstehende Reaperinvasion angeht. Missionszusammenfassung Shepard hat den Broker besiegt. Eine Information über die geplante Vernichtung von Cerberus wird bekannt, als Liara T'Soni übernimmt. Die Beziehung der Asari zu Shepard muss sorgfältig beobachtet werden. *Erfahrung erhalten: ____ (1248) *Upgrades **Schwere Pistole - Schaden **Schadensschutz *Credits: 103.500 **Cerberus-Finanzierung: 45.000 **Credits gefunden: 58.500 *Element Zero: 1.000 *Palladium: 4.000 Trivia *Der Name des Hotels "Azur", ein Luxusressort mit einer "exotischen Komponente", entspricht dem Slangausdruck in einigen Gegenden von Illium für ein gewisses Asari-Körperteil "im unteren Bereich". *Der Shadow Broker lässt einen individuellen Kommentar ab, je nachdem welches Squadmitglied man an dritter Stelle mitbringt. *Diese Mission hat mit über 100.000 Credits die größte Credit-Belohnung in ME2. *Der Werbeslogan von Baria Frontiers, welcher kurz bevor man das erste Mal auf die Agenten des Shadow Broker trifft zu hören ist, ist derselbe den schon die Tyrell-Corporation in Blade Runner , Wikipedia benutzte. *In der Basis des Shadow Brokers gibt es umfassende Informationen über jedes Squadmitglied Shepards, sowie einige weitere Personen. *Der Shadow Broker sagt bei dem Gespräch: "Sie reisen mit faszinierenden Gefährten, Doktor" (Im Original: "You travel with fascinating companions, doctor"), was eine Anspielung auf die Serie "Doctor Who" ist, in der der "Doktor" mit sog. "Companions"(-> Gefährten) reist. Externe Verweise en:Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission) Kategorie:Missionen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 DLC Kategorie:Shadow Broker